


Destiny Drabbles

by DarkArcInc



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkArcInc/pseuds/DarkArcInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories and one shots set in the world of Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warlock

Robes fluttering you rush headlong into battle. Your hand cannon’s crack is not heard this time. You’re after a prize with more grandeur anyways. Instead you wield a weapon more special, a gun that breaths sorcery instead of bullets. Your fusion rifle’s shriek rings out across the map, a battle cry that chills the blood of all, that leaks fear into their bones. Nova tears through the air, vaporizing all who cross your path. Everyone you face is sent spiraling into nothingness. You’ve cast aside the image of a noble scholar and taken up the guise of an angel of death, as beautiful and terrifying as the endless expanse of space. A goddess of calamity, versed in the arcane. As much a weapon as the gun you carry. Charge and discharge, charge and discharge, over and over, a mindless mantra. Then suddenly it’s over, your enemies nothing but atoms in the wind. The once blue sky is now purple with void, cast from both your palms and the gaping maw of your gun. You survey your work before you abscond, onward towards the next conquest. After all, the bounty cries out for more blood, and who are you to ignore it’s pleas?


	2. Titan

You? A Queen of War. 

The battlefield? Your kingdom. 

The rest? Peasants. Worms that need to be crushed under your heel. 

From the moment you step foot onto the sun scorched earth you know you’ll be the last one standing. It doesn’t matter what planet, what realm, what dimension you’re in, it’s yours. All of it. And you won’t be defeated. 

Your power takes shape in the form of bullets, of buckshot, of fists. A Queen’s rule should not be questioned, and the worms will soon find out why. But these worms have teeth, have claws. No matter. You rise above them, in your ward of void. If the battlefield is your kingdom, then the dome is your castle. Your throne. Your power is absolute! You strike out at the worms, fists like inclement weather. As your throne dissipates, those that managed to scurry away with their lives know now not to face the wrath of a Queen. Victory. It really does taste sweet. 


	3. Hunter

A game, that’s all it is to some, but not to you. 

You've been here since the beginning, you’re battle hardened, armed to the teeth with your accomplishments, clad in the trophies of your time spent playing. You’re a master, purple like royalty and golden like treasure. As exotic as a legend, they should know that by the numerals that float above your head. A Guardian through and through, tried and true. 

So why do they still challenge you? You cackle, eyes wild as you rack up the kills, your rifle pulsing in time to the beat of your heart as it pumps adrenalin into your brain. This isn’t a game to you, but that doesn’t make it any less fun. Your primary chirps, your special cracks, your heavy rattles, all brushes that you’re using to paint the battlefield an erie shade of crimson. You’ve fought enemies more challenging than this! You’ve faced Minions of the Darkness, stared into the heart of the Black Garden, danced on the corpses of many a monster, and yet they still come at you! 

Like gnats they buzz and swarm, but just as easily they are exterminated. Your heavy flashes zero, then your special, and then your primary! But you’re not done, not in any sense of the word! You leap into the air above all others and cry out, a shout more animal than human, and descend wreathed in arc. You slash through the opposition, Death incarnate! You dance, blade dicing them into nothingness. One, two, three, four, five, six! Then the power extinguishes, but you’ve already come out on top. You leave their corpses still sparking with your super. Onwards, towards the next contestant, maybe they will provide more of a challenge.


	4. Control

**"FIGHT BACK GUARDIAN, CONTROL THE ZONES!"**

You growl into your helmet, eyes narrowing as you focus on the points at the bottom right of your HUD.

You're tired, hours spent fighting and no matter what you always get paired up with losers. It's not your fault if everyone on your team isn't as skilled as you. You quickly bring up your ghost and check the individual points. Just as you though, you have the highest individual score in the whole lobby. You pull your primary back out and rush back into the fray, heading towards B. The enemy team had been controlling it for far too long, comfily standing just behind a wall to gun down anyone who came too close.

Not anymore.

You hurl a flash bang through the doorway, pulling out your shot gun, specifically modified to give it as much range as possible. A pretty good "roll", as they call it, for a Judgement VI. The enemy scatter, red-purple haze around their heads. You immediately see the problem, 5 enemies, 4 rounds in your magazine. You dive, sliding under one, your shot gun blowing a hole in his stomach. You follow with another shot to the next in line's abdomen, grinning as a grayish fluid gushes out and an electronic scream fills the air. The exo drops just as you gun down the other two, each dropping like a stone.

Just then bullets slam into your side, you cry out and turn towards your adversary, trying to switch back to your primary as fast as you ca-

-the enemy yells out and spins away, dissolving into stray atoms.

You whip your head around to see one of your teammates whirring up a fusion rifle in anticipation of another enemy.your eyes flick to your health bar, a millimeter of red flashing, a hair of life left. You sigh with relief and nod at your savior, a low level warlock who waved enthusiastically and scurried off to capture B. You reload your shotgun and capture B, eyes watching your HUD intensely. You know this battle is far from over, but your little stunt had filled up the point gap significantly. You were now only a few kills and some change away from taking the lead. The battle wasn't won, not yet, but victory was now in your reach.


End file.
